gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Goblin
??? (Code Name: Red Goblin) is a character from Metal Slug Series, he makes his debut on Metal Slug Attack as a playable unit. Profile Former leader of the "Red Goblin" secret society. He named himself the "Red Goblin" in order to take his revenge on the man who caused the dismantling of the Society. Story Metal Slug 5 During the events of the game, Red Goblin faces Ptolemaios after he destroyed the Red Goblin Secret Society and its members in order to stop Ptolemaic Army and its plots, during final mission, Red Goblin thought that he killed him for good but once he leaves, Ptolemaios transform into the Evil Spirit Incarnate and looked for him, unfortunately, he found its second enemies instead of Red Goblin up in the tower. Between Metal Slug 7/XX and Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) After Satiko Suzuki's betrayal to Rebel Army, Machynia reports him that someone is planning to take over the world but in middle of the investigation, he and Machynia got kidnapped and knocked out by some Phantom Shadows soldiers, later the both of them woke up in a laboratory where Professor was using living persons to test an experiment that can transform people into horrifying monsters or mutants, Red Goblin manages to escape from the laboratory and as well from the base, Satiko decides to let him escape to wait for the perfect moment to kill him by interfere on her plans. Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Red Goblin appears attacking Donald Morden from the rearguard at the end of Mission 4, he introduces himself to PF Squad and explains everything about what is happening and his own purposes to it, he temporally join forces with PF Squad and Later with Rebel Army, all of them managed to kill Satiko Suzuki and as well, Phantom Shadows itself, during the Space Base's explosion, he saved Marco to die alongside Satiko by the explosion, he said goodbye to PF Squad and leaves with a smile on his face. Metal Slug 9 A few days later, he noticed that Ptolemaios is still alive and decided to go on his search to kill him, in the middle of the road, he find PF Squad who were on the same way, they joined forces once more and faces Ptolemaios, killing him for good. Metal Slug 13 Two years later, Red Goblin alongside his now girlfriend Jin notices Ptolemaios presence again, both decided to find him and kill him again but in the way they not only found PF Squad this time, they also met their children of the future and a future PF Squad soldier named Mello, all of them join forces to destroy Ptolemaic Army for good. Once the battle have ended, he and Jin say goodbye to Litch and Elena before they alongside Mello returns to their respective timeline and become the new heads of PF Squad in the future timeline, making Red Goblin feel proud of their kids for saving him to have a bad fate and become the heroes of the future, finally they said goodbye to PF Squad until next time they meet. Metal Slug Appearances Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Red Goblin appears as a P.o.W. Helper from Mission 5 to Final Mission. Metal Slug 9 Red Goblin appears as a P.o.W. Helper from Mission 5 to Final Mission. Metal Slug 13 Red Goblin appears as a P.o.W. Helper from Mission 3 to Final Mission. Metal Slug Fighters He is one of the characters of the game. Crossover Appearances Soul Calibur X SNK Red Goblin is part of the Metal Slug Roster alongside Abul Abbas and Aisha. DC vs. SNK He is one of the playable characters of the game. Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Red Goblin apepars as one of the characters from SNK along with some Metal Slug characters. Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century Red Goblin is one of the characters from DLC Pack 2. Gallery File:38216a757e65d92a795facb6c5ade002--post-metal-slug.jpg|Snowman Red Goblin by Maufreak Trivia *When the player has unlocked his fourth skill in Metal Slug Attack, his plasma blade special attack produces sparks, increasing attack area and causing most projectiles that are slashed to be nullified. *The drone automatically attacks air units above Red Goblin with a laser, and will also perform a suicide attack if Red Goblin is defeated and his third skill is unlocked. *Machynia closely resembles a Wall Drone, one of the minor enemies from Metal Slug 5. *Red Goblin's plasma blade highly resembles a lightsaber from Star Wars. *Red Goblin's standard death animation is based off a Ptolemaic Guerilla. *Red Goblin's burning death animation is an edited sprite of a burning Rebel Infantry animation. Category:SNK Category:Metal Slug Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans